Happy midnight
by Ramotith
Summary: Quint gets a surprise visit at midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Title: Happy Midnight

Pairing: Quint/Erika

Rating: T

Synopsys: Quint gets a visit at midnight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld , if I did Quint would still be alive :).

Carter Hotel-

This has been a tiring day, being my father's pet project is becoming a real pain in my ass, from getting shot by silver bullet's to being a clean- up man every time a sewer-rat (lesser lycan) run's wild in public. -Sigh- the life of a Uber-Lycan, oh well a nice shower, a case a beer and a roast beef sandwich will lighten my mood. God my whole body is covered in blood, guess I have to take the stairs all the way to my private suite.

Private Suite-

God, does flight of stairs got me all sweaty and made all this blood smell like spoiled meat (sniff) god it reek. Well home sweet home, time to hit the shower , but first let me check the room's , as I look each room I feel something but the smell is telling me "Shower Now!" and head to the bathroom while getting this eerie feeling that someone is watching me.

Bath Room-

_"Ahhhhh." that's nice, nothing like hot water for the sore muscle and thanks to Antigen special body soap the blood (and smell) wash away within seconds, the only drawback is that it smells like cherries but meh better than gut's. As I dry myself off that strange feeling is happening again "sigh" maybe I should call dad, probably a side effect from the last injection, but first my beer & sandwich, I wrap the towel around my waist and head to the kitchen._

Kitchen-

As I reach to the fridge my sense where triggered, ok somebody is here and I can't transform cause my lycan form is bigger than your average werewolf plus I want to know why is he/she here, so it's time for old school. I open the bottom drawer and reach for my old "tranq" gun, no sense of interrogating if the person is dead. I slowly open the door and with great speed I leap behind the couch and start looking all the room's and nothing and the damn cherry smell is screwing with my nose so it's useless, I double check the room's, everything is fine so it's back to the kitchen and grab a beer to relax. Walk to the fridge to grab my case only to find out that my case is gone, my beer is gone, my beer is gone, my…beer…is...Gone!, ok now I'm Mad and whoever's in my home is in for a world of hurt, I kick the door (which it went flying) and left the kitchen half-transform and headed to the living room.

As I reach the living room I yelled out " Whoever you are, you better show yourself and face the consequence, cause you don't come between a man specially a lycan and his bee-" I didn't get to finish when a slender arm wrap my waist and a hand touching my shoulder, follow by a seductive voice "My, my, my puppy gets more sexy every day, well night in my case." she giggles, that voice, the voice that make my heart skip a beat, I change back and turn around slowly and what I see before me is the love of my life "Erika" I said and she smile leaping on me crushing her lips to mine, we finally broke the kiss she look at me and smile "I miss you." I look in to her beautiful blue eyes I pull her close for a hug and said "I miss you to." she giggles again "You smell like cherries" she said which made me smile "you like it?" I said which she responded with a kiss and whisper seductively in my ear "I love it." I smile and we kissed.

A/N: Well my first attempt at a Quint/Erika fic. Part 2 is Erika pov and coming soon another Quint/Erika called "Wolf Butler" and special thanks to Lola93091 for inspiring me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erika POV

Disclaimer: don't own Underworld.

Carter Hotel- Quint's Bedroom

Are legs tangle under the sheets, my head rested on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat, both of us exhausted from our 3 hour "Marathon" I look up at him and smiled "Is my puppy satisfied?" Quint look down on me lean over to give me a long kiss and said "Yes kitten, puppy is very satisfied." I smile and gave him a quick peck on his nose "I'm glad" and nestle back in his chest enjoying the cool breeze from outside.

Later I decided to ask him "Quint?" no response, "Puppy?" again no response, I look up he's fast asleep (sigh) I reach to his right nipple and gave it a little pinch (by little I mean hard) in which he let out a yelp "The hell?" he growl and look at me " Why di-" I place my finger on his lips "Shhhhh, I'm sorry love but I want to ask you something and its serious." He looks at me "Of course, but it better be good that pinch you just gave me hurts like hell." I rolled my eyes (super lycan my ass.) " please focus." he node "Can I-Can I stay with you for a month or two?" he raise an eyebrow as if I ask him a dumb question. "Is just my club is under investigation and I need a place to lay low while my human servants run it, I can't go to any coven cause I'm label me a traitor for working with Kr-" I didn't get the chance to finish when he crush his lips with mine. When he broke the kiss, he look in to my eyes and smile "You can stay here with me for eternity my kitten, my Erika." A tear started to form from my eye, this hasn't happen to me since the death of my mother when I was still human "you mean it?" he got up flip me over till he was on top of me" Will another marathon convince you." He said lustfully. I smile made my eye turn blue and wrap my arm around his neck and gave him a barrage of kisses "Yes my dear puppy it will." I whisper in his ear seductively in which made him grin from ear to ear showing his fangs "Good, but first." His hand started to travel down behind my back making me purr till he reached my buttocks and gave a pinch "OW!" I look at him "That was payback." He smirk "You jerk." I said rubbing my behind "Bad puppy." He just laugh, "Don't worry puppy will kiss it and make it better." I blush and smile at him "you better or kitten will give you a spanking."

For the last 3 hour well 4(he had to make up for the pinch.) we both fell to sleep with his arms wrap around me and my head resting on his chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. When I woke up Quint was nowhere to be found "Maybe he went to work." I thought (sigh) might is well take a bath and give him a call later (nothing like a little sex talk to get your man to come home early.) but as soon I started to walk to the bathroom I found a note on the table address to me from Quint. I open it, it re

"My dear Kitten had a call from my father (ass) but don't worry it won't take long. I'll be back with blood bags for you and a spare key as well so you don't have to leap from balcony to balcony. Then I'm taking you to dinner and dancing and a special surprise from your puppy.

Love-Quint

Quint has a surprise for me, what can it be? Now I'm all exited I can't wait for tonight, I rush to the bathroom to get ready for my night with my Quint.

A/N: Finally got the time to write Erika's POV, sorry it took so long my new job schedule is making it hard to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quint pov

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

-Antigen Lab-

As I walk pass the security, the annoying clearance, I finely reach my father's office. Inside he was talking to two men, Japanese I think, I turn to my gaze on one of them, a tall and built man with scars all over his face. I soon turn my attention to my father and said "What is it that you have to call me so early in the morning father." He looks at me and introduce me to the two men "My boy these gentlemen here are from the Japan Branch of Antigen, Mr. Sagawa." The small man bows and said "Please to meet you, you're father has told me so much about you young Lane." I bow back in respect as my father continued "And this tall gentlemen is Kintaro." He just nodded but I bow anyway so that my father doesn't lose face.

I ask my father as to why he called me here, he knows that I hate meetings, he looks at me with a serious face "Well my boy I like to help my dear friend Mr. Sagawa on a little test." How come I don't like the sound of this "You see Sagawa has created a new Lycan strain and like to test it on a worthy opponent." Ok, now I really don't like the sound of this. "You and Mr. Kintaro are will have a little friendly match to diced if this new strain will be manufactured or not." I just nodded "Ok father." great, just great I was supposed to be getting everything ready for my night out with Erika, not playing punching bag to this guy (sigh) oh well hopefully this won't take long.

-The Test Room (a.k.a: The Arena)-

God I hate this room, this is where dad toss me to see if I can fight tooth and claw with other lycans, some lesser, some more savage like the Gen. one class (I can still feel the claw marks on my back) but I beat them all but I all ways feel disgusted with myself later, cause they're where just normal humans force to be turn against they're will, dad keeps telling me "it's for the greater good.", tsk I knew it was a load of bull, he just wants to let the other Lords(Alphas) who's really in charge and if it make him happy, I'm happy, that is until I found Erika.

As I walk in the "Arena" my opponent Kintaro was already there, waiting for me, wearing a dogi, I kind of find this odd since where not fighting in some fucking Kumite, yet he's there kneeling with his eyes close like a samurai warrior, waiting for the big battle. I walked to the center of the arena till the buzzer starts. As I take one last glance at my father and Mr. Sagawa the buzzer went off and Kintaro eyes open and for the life of me they look different than normal lycans. He got up in battle position, I'm press for time so I have to make this quick so I start charging at the same time having my hands change into claws. Kintaro however still hasn't move from his stance, oh well his funeral, I slash at him but he blocks them all with no difficulty, I was getting pissed and gave him a hard slash that can cut a tree in half, but Kintaro was waiting for it and grab my wrist and pulled off a judo like throw and slam me to the ground "Fuck." I growled, that hurt like a mother, thank God for super healing or my spine would be broken in two. I got up quick cause he was ready to charge at me and spoke for the first time "Get up, is this all you have." dose words just made me more mad but this time I got the advantage cause as soon as he went in the air for a kick, I ducked in time, with his back exposed I deliver a spinning roundhouse that send him flying to the wall. As he got up we both was staring down at each other, I was the first to speak "Why don't we stop this karate shit and get to the main event." Being the man of few words, he just smiled and nodded. I took off my jacket and jeans while he took of his dogi and notice he's completely covered in scars and we begin are transformation, as allways it starts of very painfull at the beginning but soon it feels great must be a power rush thing.

As I finish my transformation it was Kintaro turn, as he started to change he let out a growl that didn't sound like a wolf, almost like a lion or a tiger, as he changes I turn to my father and Mr. Sagawa, I notice my father clicking his pen (a sign that he is nervous) and Mr. Sagawa smiling with great joy as if he won the lottery. I turn my attention back at Kintaro and it looks like his transformation is complete and what I saw shock the hell out of me even in my current form that can make an army of vampires to shit they're pants, his mane was silvery white with black stripes, his head resemble that of a tiger with eyes yellow like the sun, however he's not as big as me, maybe a little bigger than the Gen.1 lycans. He lets out a roar as a signal to begin our fight in wich I didn't hesitated to charge right at him on all four for extra speed, Kintaro must of read my mind cause he too was doing the same thing. We both lunge at the same time, both of are claws extended till we both grab at each of our paws(hands) and landed on the ground and soon became a game of test of strength but I sure as hell I'm not going to lose to him. I apply enough force so that he starts falling back, but as soon I started gaining the upper hand Kintaro started growling and started pushing me back that it took me by surprise but I still hold my ground. As the struggle continued my rage was getting the better of me and screaming in my head "I will not let him beat me, I'm the next generation of the lycan race not him and I will not let him make a fool out of me and my father and will Not let him make me miss my night out with my Erika!" and with that I pull him towards me so that he lose his balance and focus, as I raise my upper body and with all my might I drive my head towards his skull that made a thunderous impact it shake the whole arena.

I can feel blood flowing on my forehead, eyes still focus on Kintaro and he started to turn back to his human form, I let go of him as he fell to the ground out cold or dead I just didn't care at the time so I started to change back to my human form as well. Once I'm back to normal form and calm I kneel down to see if he's alive "Pulse is normal so I guess that's a relief for him and Mr. Sagawa." I walked to retrieve my jacket and jeans and headed towards the door and the button "Open the damn door Now!" as I take one last look at my father and Mr. Sagawa, my father was smiling, while Mr. Sagawa had a look of shock, good. I take one last look at Kintaro, it looks like he finally woke up, (meh) anyway time to take a shower, I'm already late as it is and don't want to keep my "Kitten" waiting.

-Shower Room-

After finishing my shower and raping a towel on my waist, when my father walk in with a serious face "So, what do you think of the new test subject?" he ask me. I responded while walking towards my clothes and putting them on "That "test subject" has a name father." As I finish putting on my clothes on I continued "but to answer the question its remarkable, he's stronger than the Gen.1 lycans, so you can tell Mr. Sagawa and Kintaro my praise." Father just grin "Good, good." That's all he said before leaving. I look at my watch "Shit I'm cutting it close, I have to leave now." I grab my keys and headed to the parking lot.

-Antigen Parking Lot-

I rush to my car as fast as I can and get to Mario's Meat market before he lock-up and then my phone ring, I pull it out of my jacket, it's from Erika I answer quickly "Hello my dear puppy are you coming home soon, you're kitten is lonely." She purred seductively wich made me hot and bothered "Soon kitten, puppy will be there soon, I just have to make a few stops along the way and then I'm all yours for the night." I answer back in my own seductive voice wich made her giggle "Good just don't take too long, you don't want to keep me waiting." She purrs again and it's making my wolf all turn on. I finally snap out of fantasy land and said" I'll be quick as lighting. Love you Kitten." She giggle and answer back "And I love you my Puppy." And with that she hang up and so did I, toss the phone to the passenger side and hit the peddle to the metal, heading to Mario's.

-Mario's Meat Market-

I made it with 20 min. to spare and I see Mario waiting for me at the corner of the store, holding my merchandise, you think someone might notice a short, stocky, bald man with a bad mustache holding a case full of blood bags, but this is a vampire hot bed so nobody will bother him if he has vamps watching his back, I just spot two vamps holding guns, must be his security but they don't stand a chance with me but for Erika sake I'll spare they're life. I got out of my car and greet him "Hey Mario, how's it going." He smiled "Fine Mr. Lane, everything is just fine, I have you're order wright here and its very fresh." He said and handed me the case and I gave him the money, we shook hand and I took my leave. I put the case in the back of the trunk and headed to my next stop as fast as I can, hope Erika love the gift I'm getting her cause it will change both our lives.

A/N: Finally updated next is Erika's and final chapter and almost finish my first chapter of my next Quint/Erika fic. "Wolf Butler".

An special thanks to Katsassy for you're kind reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Erika pov

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

-Carter Hotel-

What's taking him so long? Did something happen to him? I look at the time, its 11:57pm, ok calm down Erika maybe he's stuck in traffic, yeah that's probably it, I just need to relax, stop pacing around the couch, stop readjusting my cocktail dress. I sat on the couch and turn on the television to keep my mind busy and calm me down but boy was I wrong, cause what it showed me was a damn turf war between a pack of lycans and vamp punks in the middle of the streets. I jump off the couch yelling "No, no, no! you assholes, not now, not tonight." The report says that the roads are closed and that everybody should stay in their homes and if anybody leaves they'll be arrested or killed by the cleaner squad. My eyes turn blue and screaming at the tv "Fuck! Damn it Quint, this is supposed to be our night and now you'll probably get a call from your dad to clean up the mess." I hiss and crush the remote with my hand and threw it at the television (sigh) I need a drink hope there's something strong enough to calm me down.

-Kitchen-

I open the fridge and see what we got, I already know that we have no beer (which is why he was such a grumpy puppy last night) but even if I find one it's not strong enough so let's see what else he got. Hmm, there's a bottle of whine but it only taste good with blood and right now I don't have any till Quint shows up so that's out too, ah-ha Vodka that should do it, I grab the bottle and on of Quint's beer mug and head towards the couch with a big grin in my face.

-Living Room-

I sat on the couch and place the bottle with the mug on the table and grab my purse to take out my pack of cigs and the lighter, I put them next to the mug and grab the bottle vodka and proceed to open it but apparently it doesn't want to " Damn it, come one, open!" I'm  
starting to get mad "OK is that how you want to play, then let's play." I started to (vamp-out) having my nails longer than and sharp as a blade and with one fast swipe the neck came clean off without spilling a drop and pored all of it into the mug and change back to normal. I drank the whole thing in one swig, I guess being raise by your father and 5 brothers you pick up on some habits like braking a man's jaw with a crowbar or drink alcohol in one shot, hell even Quint was surprised when we first dated "Ahh that hit the (hick) the spot, now to top it off." I grab my pack and lighter, pull out the cig and light it up. I give two puff to get it started and then I give one long drag that it reach to the end. I hold it for a while then I exhale "Hmm just what need, but I need my puppy even more." As I stare at the ceiling when my phone rang, "Maybe it's Quint?" but it's from my office, I answer it "hello? Erika, it's me Caroline." I got up and started pacing around the living room and responded "Yes Caroline is there something wrong? are the girls alright? She answers "Yes their fine, they reach the coven down town with no problems and it looks that we might be in business sooner than we think." I raise an eyebrow "Oh. How come?" she continued "Well when they're where finishing they're investigation a man showed up, told them to cancel then said that the Club is clean and he send them away." Now I'm starting to get curious and ask her what's the man's name in which she answer "A Mr. Lane, Quint Lane." My eyes grew big "Puppy?" I said which made Caroline ask "Who?" I snap out my shock "Um, nothing but this is great news but let's not get too excited we should stick to original plan and continue a low profile and hire human employees till we know for sure that this Mr. Lane is telling the truth. The sound of Caroline voice was sounds of joy "Yes Erika, I'll get right on it and have a nice night." She hung up and I place my phone on the table and smiled "That wonderful man of mine he never stops surprising me. I'm going to give him the ride of his life in the bedroom." I giggle.

A knock on the door, "its him." jump out of the couch, took one last look at the mirror and open the door and what I see is my puppy wearing a fancy tux and holding a rose on one hand and I guess that's my blood bags in that case but I didn't care all did was pull him inside shut the door made my eyes blue and crush my lips to his. I pull out and said "You're late puppy." He just smile at me "But was it worth the wait kitten." He ask me, I smile wickedly at him tore his shirt to expose his sculpted chest and gave it long lick which made him shiver, I pull him close to me and whisper seductively "Yes and no but right now I don't care right now you and me in the bedroom Now." I purred in his ear which made him growl in delight. He picked me up Bridal Style and went to the bedroom.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, work kept me from doing anything. Anyway final chapter coming soon and again thank you Katnassy for your lovely reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Quint pov

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld.

-Carter Hotel-

As I lay on my back, almost out of breath, the bed sheets all torn to shreds along with my tux. Erika was on top of me wearing nothing but a cowboy hat is also panting. I remove the hat from her head so I can stroke her hair "That was amazing kitten, I didn't know you could flex like that." She look up at me with an evil grin " there are a lot of moves that I haven't shown you baby, that was just a little taste." She purred which made me pull her closer to me for a deep kiss and whisper in her ear "I'm very sorry we couldn't go as plan but I still have my special gift to give you." Her eyes sparkled "Really? I thought fixing my problem at the club was my gift." I was about to ask her how she knew so fast but she beat me to it "Caroline called, said that a wonderful, handsome gentlemen showed up and call off the search. I have to say puppy you are my knight in shining armor." I smiled at her "A wonderful, handsome gentlemen huh?" she nodded "Yes and he's great in bed." I chuckled and wrap my arms around her and kiss her nose, her cheeks and finally on her lips.

We stayed lock in our embrace until I finally spoke "Erika, I want you." She just sigh "I don't think I can go another round love, just give me a minute or two to get my strength back." She placed her head back to my chest. I rolled my eyes and try again "Kitten please its important." She sighs and raised herself up exposing her beautiful body, my God I love her "it better be good or puppy is getting a spanking and not the good kind." Good or not I always get hard when she says that but now is not the time, yet. "I said I want you in" she interrupted me before I can finish "Yes and I said wait a min" I place my finger on her lips to shush her "Let me finish please kitten it's very important to us." She node and took my finger and sucked on it "Okay love what is it?" I took a deep breath and change my question "Do you love me?" she looked at me serious "That's a dumb question, of course I do. I fell in love with you since the day you walked into my club." I smiled at her answer which made pull myself up till where at eye level, brought my hand to her face and cares her gently "Erika. Will you Marry Me."

She stared at me like a deer in head-lights while my mind is screaming at "You idiot! Why you have to ruin a good thing, now she'll leave you and you'll be miserable for the rest of your stupid life." I snap out of my tantrum when she spoke "Would you repeat that?" I'm afraid to say it again but my wolf is growling at me to say it "Will you Marry Me." She tackled me down and crushed her lips to mine and felt a tear drop from her eye as she screams "Yes! Yes, a thousand times Yes, I will Marry You." I turn her over and got out of bed and went towards the drawer, open it and pulled out a velvet box (in which I hid it when she was putting on her cowgirl outfit) and walk back to Erika.

I got down on one knee, took her hand and open the box to show her a diamond ring. Her eyes went wide "It's beautiful." I answer back "Not as beautiful as the goddess in front of me." I took the ring and put it in her finger "A perfect fit for a perfect woman." I said. She looks at me with a huge smile "So that's why you always playing with my finger? You were taking my measurements." I raise my hands "Guilty."

I pull her out of bed, I put on my boxers and she wraps herself of what's left of the bed sheets, took her hand and escort her to the balcony. It was cold but it doesn't bother us as we both stare at the full moon, I turn her to face to look at me, wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately and she responded by wrapping her own arms around my neck to deepen the kiss until we pull apart. As I stare at her beautiful blue eyes she said "I love you Mr. Lane." I smiled "and I love you Mrs. Lane." I sweep her off her feet and lead her inside as we both think of what the future holds for us, not as Vampire & Lycan but as Husband & Wife.

End.

A/N: Well folks it's done, my first Quint/Erika fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I loved writing it. I'm thinking of a prequel but I like to get started on my next Quint/Erika fic. "Wolf Butler" and again my deepest gratitude to Katnassy for your wonderful reviews. Lola for inspiring to write fanfic and uff. See you guys soon.


End file.
